


Claw and Fang

by remmers



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmers/pseuds/remmers
Summary: The girl , for her part, does nothing more than give off a last hiss as shadow weaver exists and then curls up on herself at the foot of the bunk.Adora stares at her for a long time. She doesn’t really look like any vampire she’s seen before, nor does she smell like one. Adora notices with some delight, that she seems to have a tail! And bigger ears, not like small and pointed ones.





	Claw and Fang

**Author's Note:**

> au where the horde is a bunch of vampires and catra is a werewolf  
> inspired by @supersappho s drawings on twitter!!  
> this is very unedited and probably full of typos

Adora is around seven when she starts complaining about her hunger. Her fangs have just recently grown in and suddenly all the rations she can manage to sneak off aren’t enough. She complains to Shadow Weaver, surely shed know what to do. But she only tuts and lets out a mean sounding laugh, like it just so funny. 

Shadow Weaver comes back with a girl around adora's age. She’s hissing and biting at the hand shadow weaver is holding her with seemingly no effect. 

“ this thing should help with your hunger”, She talks about the girl with such disgust that it makes adora slightly recoil into her bunk,“ eat up.” Adora doesn’t really understand what that means, and doesn’t get a chance to ask before Shadow Weaver roughly tosses the girl down and leaves.  
The girl , for her part, does nothing more than give off a last hiss as shadow weaver exists and then curls up on herself at the foot of the bunk. Adora stares at her for a long time. She doesn’t really look like any vampire she’s seen before, nor does she smell like one. Adora notices with some delight, that she seems to have a tail! And bigger ears, not like small and pointed ones. She’s also small-no small isnt the right word-Frail. Like she could break if Shadow Weaver had been any more aggressive. 

“Stop staring you weirdo” 

Adora blinks, suddenly finding two wide blue and gold eyes staring at her own. They’re angry and glossy. Adora opens her mouth to say something but she only manages a dumb sounding “ youre not a vampire “  
She squints at her then “ you’re not very smart are you" its a taunt and adora takes the bait, giving a hiss of her own before clamping her small hands over her mouth. Hissing isn’t fit for vampires of your status, shadow weaver had told her time and time again, only the minions make such noise.  
“sorry. “ she finds herself saying, eyes on her feet. “ im adora. “ She looke up finally, holding out her hand as a peace offering. The girl just looks at her like she’s grown another head.  
“ you’re weird" but she gets up from her little ball and sits next to adora on her bunk. Adora beams and grins at her, all toothy. “ I’m catra”

She nods and grins some more. Shes never had a friend before. Shadow Weaver says they only make her weak. She tells this to catra.  
“ Shadow Weaver is the mean lady, right..”  
“ she’s not mean! She’s just. Scary...sometimes.” adora protests, voice small. “ what exactly are you anyway ?” she says in an attempt to change the subject.  
Catra only shrugs and picks at her already torn pants. “ dunno. She called me food, but i dont think im food. Food is small and squeaky and not me". She says with increasing intensity and ends up tearing a new hole in her pants.  
Adora frowns, reaching over and stopping her hand from moving towards a new ,untorn part. Its very soft. This is what Shadow Weaver meant. She wanted her to drink catras blood. At that thought, adora feels a sharp pang of hunger but swallows it down. She liked catra, she didnt want to hurt her.  
“ i dont think you’re food. “ Catra sniffs and holds Adora's hand tight.  
It occurs to adora that catra is like her. Lonely.  
They stay like this for a while, feet kicking idly kicking at the edge, catra letting out small sniffles every now and then.  
Thats when she promises to look after catra, from now on. It’s them against the world.


End file.
